


Neighborly Duties

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, One Night Stands, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two guys take it upon themselves to help their beautiful, new neighbor move a piece of furniture into her new rental home? A wee bit of work and a whole lot of fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was written at the beginning of the year for a friend. I own nothing...

Two pairs of eyes, one a beautiful Smokey gray, the other a gorgeous blue green, studied the area outside their homes with trepid- well, more fascination than anything, awaiting the arrival of the captivating brunette from next door, across the street for one.

It had been days since they had seen her and both were anxious to lay eyes upon the woman once again.

It had been the guy with the gorgeous blue greens that had spotted her first as she pulled up in a big U-Haul one day. Her sneakered feet landed on the ground with a light bounce before she turned to stare up at her newly rented, two story home. She lifted her arms up above her head in a long, satisfying, stretch and Leo groaned as he took in the curves the lady was sporting.

She was wearing a pair of really tight jeans, showing off her fit legs and as she stretched, he couldn't help but gain a nice long view of her ass in those tight, tight jeans. It was enough to make him grunt. More than a handful, a perfect amount just right for…

A pretty generous amount of skin was also showing above the waist line of her jeans he noticed, when he had finally allowed his eyes to wander upward. He took in the nicely toned tummy and had to shift a little when he felt the familiar twitch down below in his workout shorts.

' _I really should stop watching her…'_  Leo thought as she was finally all stretched out and presentable and making her way around the truck to enter the house. Once she was out of sight, the dark haired man palmed the front of his shorts briefly before heading off to the shower like he had originally planned earlier, the beauty weighing heavily on his mind.

The first time, beautiful Smokey eyes saw her, aka Roman, he was actually on his way out to grab a bite to eat for him and his Shield buddies…

She was just pulling into her driveway and her friends were being fairly loud and obnoxious, seated in the passenger and back seats of her car, the music boisterous. One of her friends was hanging out the sunroof of the car, swinging to and fro, yelling and singing along with the music and the other three were all laughing and chatting about something. Roman looked to the driver's seat but could hardly make her out.

Shaking his head at all the activity, Roman busied himself by fiddling with his keys giving off the pretense of actually trying to move forward. The car came to a stop and there were a few door slams. Roman looked down at his keys, fiddling with them some more.

"Oh my god. Phew!" One of her friends exclaimed.

Roman could hear heels clicking across the pavement and couldn't help but wonder if they had just come from a club or something.

"Oh lookie, lookie, hottie alert," One of the girls hissed none too quietly.

Roman's raised an eyebrow and picked his key out of the many on his keychain, placing it in the key lock. Just then the door to his place flew open and out stepped his Shield buddies, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

The squeals could probably be heard miles down the road.

They took in everything for a moment, wondering what the racket was about before Seth spoke up. "Dude, you're still here," He asked his teammate as Dean eyed him, crossing his arms.

Roman leveled both guys with a stare but they paid no mind instead coming down the walkway and over towards Roman.

"Oh my god…they're totally hot," One of the other chicks yelled.

"Guys, come on," The driver, the woman Roman had been interested in seeing, for neighborly purposes of course, said, trying to usher a friend up her walkway. "I'm sure they are hot but-"

"Someone dare me to kiss one of them. I'd totally take it now.  _ **It's Dean Ambrose**_ …"

Roman noticed Dean uncross his arms, a smirk coming to his face. "Ladies," He said with a nod.

Seth rolled his eyes before he noticed one of the women staring at him. He smiled and shrugging his shoulders bashfully.

"Guys," Roman hissed. "Get your asses back in the house..." He had just wanted to check out that woman so he could be on his way but now these two clowns were out here hogging up all the attention. The two men looked at Roman before shrugging at each other and making it back up to the house.

"Hurry up with my food Ro," Dean grumbled causing Roman to growl. Seth was about to say something when they heard one of the chicks click her way over to them.

"Hi, cutie," She exclaimed, startling all three men, but her attention was fully focused on one man and one man only.

Seth pointed at himself but she shook her head pointing at the guy beside him. Seth chuckled, slapping at his buddy with the back of a hand. Dean stopped just as he was in the doorway and Seth motioned over towards the girl.

"Oh?" Dean gave her the once-over, nodding in approval. "You talking to me sweetheart?"

The girl was practically on the balls of her high heeled feet. "Yes, you! You should call me sometime…sexy," She said with a drunken giggle. Of course she didn't stop to think that maybe, just maybe Dean didn't have her number. But this, this was Dean freakin' Ambrose! What she wouldn't give to roll around with this guy! Dude was hot! Dean chuckled and was about to step back outside but off of Roman's menacing look, faltered.

" _ **Come**_  over  _ **and give me**_  your number later," He said before he slid into the doorway smoothly, leaving the girl swooning.

"Rachel! Get your silly little butt over here," The new renter of the house yelled out to her friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses Shannon!"

Shannon. Roman thought as he watched the woman bounce away. She made it over to her friend and Roman finally got a good look at the woman of the driver's seat and boy was he glad he had waited to see who his next door neighbor was.

Shannon placed her arm around her drunken, giddy friend, shaking her head at her and just before she walked off she finally noticed the guy standing off to the side, beside his car.

Roman froze. Shannon froze.

Shit!

Shannon couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the man for a second before she flushed. Roman Reigns…it was Roman, fucking, Reigns!

Shannon shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile as if to say, "Friends, what can you do?" and Roman gave her a smirk. Shannon bit her lip and turned her friend around to enter her house a moment later.

And back to current day…The two were both looking out their windows; waiting for their neighbor Shannon to appear but there was no sign of her.

' _Where is she?'_ Leo thought just as Roman was thinking,  _'Come on girl. Gotta lay my eyes on you again.'_

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, a huge black truck rolled up in her driveway and both men frowned from their respective places.

' _Fuck is this?'_ Roman thought while Leo just narrowed his eyes.

Shannon hopped out but stopped, placing a hand on her hips, tapping one of her sandaled feet against the ground.

Where the hell were the guys? She was here; her friends on the other hand, were nowhere to be found. Times like these she really wished she had brothers or her male cousins nearby to help her out.

Both men watched as Shannon turned back around to reach into the car, actually leaning across the driver's seat to grab her cell phone. Her lovely, yellow and orange splashed, sundress traveled up a little as she came across it in the opposite seat and both guys squirmed a little.

Pushing a few buttons, Shannon dialed her coworker's number to ask him just where in the hell they were.

She wasn't aware of the eyes on her or what her bending over was doing to the two men they belonged to.

"Yeah, Brandon…what's up? I thought we had plans, dude," Shannon laughed but was promptly cut short when she heard her coworker and his buddies, the guys that were supposed to be helping her out, all holler in the background. "What was-"

"Yeah, listen babe, the guys and I kind of got caught up in a little game-"There was more yelling and Shannon had to actually pull the phone away from her ear lest she find herself with ruptured eardrums.

Just what in the hell?

"Look Bran, you told me you and the guys would help me today," Shannon sighed. "I went and got the entertainment center,  _ **today**_  because you said you all were free and now you're telling me you're not," She finished with a scoff.

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment the brunette was worried she had lost the guy on the other side before she heard a deep sigh.

"Sorry…? We thought it was next week," He interjected quickly. "We had already made plans, our girls are here and-"

Shannon shook her head, pulling her phone away from her ear once more before punching the hang up button.

' _So much for that idea.'_ The woman thought before pulling out of the car and straightening up. A tingle went down her spine and she froze, turning to scan the area. Why did it feel like eyes were on her?

She stared at her next door neighbor, Roman Reign's house for a good moment…nothing. She even looked across the street from there, at her other neighbor, Leo Kruger's place but again, nothing.

Shrugging Shannon gathered her lone Wal-Mart bag and her purse and phone charger, her phone still firmly in her hand, and slammed the driver's door closed to the vehicle. She was originally just going to go into the house but upon inspecting the huge box as she walked around the truck, she sighed, running a hand through her shoulder length hair, she stopped right at the back. She sat for a minute pursing her lips.

What the hell? She had this.

Shannon placed her junk in the back and popped open the door to the truck bed. She was just reaching for the box, had actually managed to pull it back quite a few inches when a door slammed and a pair of sneakered feet reached her ears. There was another door and more feet and Shannon's eyes widened. She pulled away from the item and looked over to her side quickly just as Roman made it over to her, followed by Leo.

"Uh…hi," She questioned.

"Don't even think about pulling that thing out of the truck," Roman said with a laugh as he stepped closer to Shannon, placing a hand right above hers. "This is definitely not something you should be doing alone. Where is your help?"

Shannon rolled her eyes as she looked at Leo. "They bailed. Some friends huh?"

"We can get this."

"Oh no, really, it's fine. I was going to pull this out of the truck and just slide it into my garage. No biggie. I'd find a way to move it into the house later."

Roman looked over at Kruger for the first time and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah…no. Lead the way little lady," He said already pulling at the item as Leo quickly stepped up beside him, waiting for him to pull it out the rest of the way.

Shannon stared at the two, another protest on the edge of her tongue but didn't get a chance to utter a single word when the two men snatched the large box out and situated it between themselves.

Shannon looked at them a moment more before turning on her heel to quickly make it up to her front door. "I'm really hoping this can actually fit through the front door, I had originally thought maybe it might have to go through the garage door but that's silly right? The garage door is smaller than the front door and-"

Roman and Leo allowed the eyes to finally peruse the woman as they followed her to the main entrance of the house, neither of them really paying too much mind to what the woman said.

She was even better looking up close and personal.

"Guys," Shannon broke through their reverie and Roman shook his head, clearing his throat, while Leo mumbled something unintelligible before biting the inside of his cheek. The woman giggled to ease the awkwardness and slipped through her door followed by the men, albeit carefully and more slowly.

Shannon veered left, leading the two into her very spacious but messy living room and she laughed nervously. "Excuse the mess. I'm still moving in. It's not happening as fast as I'd like." She turned to look at the two men and they shook their heads.

"No prob," Leo spoke up. "So…"

"Oh!" Shannon looked around the room before deciding on the wall to her left, a couple of steps away from the window. "Right over there is fine."

The guys maneuvered the box over to the assigned spot and dusted themselves off afterwards. They finally allowed their eyes to take in her place and were thoroughly impressed. "You know, I've never been in this house and I've lived next to it for a couple of years now," Roman marveled.

"Really," Shannon questioned.

"It is nice," Leo agreed.

Shannon smiled and walked over towards the kitchen area. "You guys thirsty? I have um…" She opened the fridge and peeked in. "Apparently not much except for a couple of beers and water," She finished.

"Water's fine," She heard from behind her and she grabbed the pitcher and two beers. She turned placing the items down before grabbing at the edge of her dress, causing it to lift up a bit as she twisted at the cap of a beer. Both pairs of eyes darted down for a brief moment but back up at her face as she took a swig of her beer.

"I'm sorry, who wanted the water," She questioned. Leo raised his hand and Shannon giggled a little. Roman nudged him, with a shake of his head. This wasn't damn grade school but here he was raising his hand like a little student. He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him though.

Shannon turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm…now where did I place those cups?" She started opening cabinets and both guys watched her move to and fro.

"Oh crap," She muttered a moment later.

"Everything ok," Roman questioned, reaching over the bar to grab the extra beer.

"I think they're out in the garage. I'll be right back."

"Oh it's fine," Leo started. "Really, it's not a big deal I can just have-"

"No, I'll be right back. It's the least I can do. You guys helped me carry that stupid box in here."

She was gone before Leo could say another word.

Once she was out of sight both guys sat in silence, sipping at their drinks. They weren't to thirsty at the moment but neither wanted to leave.

"So," Roman said looking over at the other man.

"Yeah..." Leo said in response.

They didn't get to say much more because Shannon came back a short moment later, a box in her arms. Leo shook his head, rounding his way into the kitchen, taking it from her. "Where to?"

"Well," Shannon shrugged. "I was just going to set them on the floor for now."

Leo nodded and did as she mentioned, but not before taking a cup for himself and pouring himself a glass of water. He watched Shannon as he took a long drink of it and she blushed under his scrutiny.

"So did you need any help putting that center together," Roman interrupted the two, turning back to face them, not having seen their interaction.

"Oh no, I think I can manage…maybe," The brunette said as an afterthought, turning away from Kruger's gaze. "I have all the necessary tools and such. I'm sure the instructions will help."

Roman stood up and started heading over towards Shannon living room. "I'd love to help."

Shannon gave Leo one last glance before she walked around him to follow Roman into the other room. "I don't know…its fine-"

"Nonsense," Roman said with slight smirk. "Anything for a lovely lady."

Shannon blushed and she felt Leo come up behind her. "I agree. Plus I should stick around in case he screws something up," He joked with laugh and it was the first time Shannon had really picked up on the guy's accent. She nearly swooned at that but stopped and just nodded.

Shannon couldn't help herself as she stood off to the side and watched the two men at work in her living room.

She really hadn't thought past getting the entertainment box into her house but here these two, very friendly, well-muscled, beautiful eyed, sexy- yes, she was noticing, you better believe she was noticing, how could she not- wrestlers were working for her and she hadn't even really so much as blinked an eye before they decided to jump to her aid.

It was a little alarming to be honest but…

Shannon watched Roman stop and pull a band off his arm, tying his beautiful, silky, dark hair up out of his face and she bit her lip. She would love to run her hands through it just once. His hair looked so soft and she was curious what it smelled of-

Leo looked her way and she turned quickly to busy herself, gathering some junk randomly off of her couch. She left the room, distributing it and that left the guys all alone once more.

"She's been watching us, you know," Leo said, he eyes on where Shannon had once stood.

Roman stopped what he was doing to stare over at the other man. "Can't say I haven't been looking back."

Leo turned to look at Roman. "You too, huh?"

Roman shrugged, going back to work. "How could you not? She's fuckin' gorgeous."

Shannon rounded the corner and sighed, looking at the two men again. Leo looked over and smiled and she felt her face heating up.

She really didn't get why she was acting this way. She normally wasn't this bashful; she was bashful yes but…

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink? I'm thinking about whipping up something quick. Spaghetti maybe…How about another cold one? Water?"

"Water would be fine," Roman said, nearly finished with his part of the center. Leo had already done his part, finishing it rather quickly. Shannon looked back at Leo and he nodded for the same. The brunette jumped on that and quickly walked off to gather the boys' drinks. She slowly walked over, again taking both guys in. She made it between the two of them and leaned forward to hand Leo his water, giving him a pretty decent amount of cleavage to stare at. She watched as his smiling gaze slowly lowered from her face to her chest and she blushed. Well, there was no denying that Leo was enjoying a lovely view now. So into Leo was she, Shannon paid no mind to the man beside her and just as she turned quickly with the last cup left, Roman turned at the same time to meet her halfway and the two collided.

Water splashed all over Romans tank, dripping down wetting his jeans a little bit and Shannon stood in shock before watching the Samoan's shirt darken more and more each second.

"I'm sorry Roman," She exclaimed and Roman raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know who I am?"

Shannon gave a quick nod but shook herself out of the interaction to try and gather the cup, bending down in front of Leo once more in the process. Leo shifted; she just had to keep on bending down in front of him didn't she? Shannon's curvaceous backside was right in front of Leo's face and if he just reached out a little he could lift that dress up and knead those cheeks, maybe slide those panties down...

God he wanted her.

Roman watched everything go down, taking in a Shannon's cleavage himself as he towered over her and he growled lowly, half tempted to fling the cup aside and pull the woman up by her forearms and attack her mouth with his. Or he could always just pull her forward by the back of her head as he unbuttoned his jeans with his other hand…

Shannon felt the hot breath on her bare thighs and heard the growl, causing her to nearly drop the cup again after having just picked it up.

Shit! She had to get from in between these two men. This was dangerous territory.

"I'm so sorry Roman," She apologized once more. "Let me get you something to," She didn't even finish her sentence as she looked around the room and thankfully came across a basket of towels. She took the few steps that were needed to gather it and came back to hand it to Roman but Roman having felt uncomfortable in his wet shirt was in the process of pulling it up. Shannon's hand came into contact with his hard, warm skin and she gasped, accidentally letting the towel fall between the two. Roman stopped, watching the woman's gaze rake over his abs in silent appreciation and he chuckled a little before removing the shirt completely. She followed his movements, and just took him all in. She really wanted to step forward and splay her hands all over that well-muscled torso, pinch his nipples, take his mouth with hers.

"Oh uh…I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I can, I can take that shirt and dry it for you."

Roman looked down at the beauty in amusement and smirked. "It's no problem," His voice rumbling throughout the quiet room and straight down to Shannon's core, shocking her when her body started heating up, lower muscles quivering in search of…she didn't even know.

This was sad.

She was lusting after these two men…Always had been honestly, but that was besides the point!

She heard Leo shuffling behind her and she quickly reached out taking the t-shirt hanging from Roman's extended hand. She very nearly tripped over her own two feet as she left the room in a hurry.

Roman watched her for a mere moment before looking over at his partner in crime with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah…I'm going to hurry up and get this shit done because it seems we have some business that needs taking care of. What do you think?"

Leo stood up with the help of Roman's hand and nodded. "What do you have in mind," He asked ideas running rampant in his mind.

Twenty minutes later and she still hadn't returned.

"You think she's alright," Leo questioned the other male in the room and Roman frowned, running a hand lightly over his goatee.

"Hmm…" Roman walked the short distance over to the garage and pulled open the door to see Shannon dragging a mattress over towards the door, unaware of the man now looking at her.

"How's it going," He teased, causing Shannon to yelp and jerk upright, very, nearly having a heart attack.

"Geez! Roman…" She turned, placing a hand over her chest, staring at the man in the doorway. She frowned after a moment and Roman looked off to the side noticing her confused gaze.

"Where's…" She lets her sentence trail off and Roman's eyes light up in realization.

"Oh Leo? He's here. We're just catching up with you before we head out, figured we'd see if there's anything else you needed before we go."

Shannon shakes her head. "No um..." She walks over towards him and Roman moves to the side.

"Yo! Leo," Roman gives a little whistle and the South African appears in the doorway just as Shannon is entering the house to see them off. "Help me with these real quick," He says motioning towards the mattress on the ground and the box spring across the way on the other side of the garage.

Leo nods and the two gathered the two items easily, ready to enter the house a second later.

"Lead the way," Leo smiles and Shannon nodded, not even bothering to put up a fuss this time around. Really, what was the point?

She quietly lead them down the hallway past the kitchen and stepped off to the side once they were in the small guest room, watching as the guys set the mattress on the bed frame. Their muscles in their arms and back flexing a little and a small grunt or two here and there filled the room as they situated everything all nice and neat for her. Shannon backed up into the wall by the door, crossing her arms under her breasts, taking in the muscles bulging and the sighs and just everything and curbed herself from pushing these men onto the very bed they were working on and having her way with them. She whimpered as she watched Roman rub his hands on the back of his jeans, clearly finished with the task at hand. Leo gathered the edge of his t-shirt pulling it up to wipe at his face a little and she stole a look at his torso but had to turn away as both guys turned to speak with her.

"So that's that," Roman disclosed in a low, raspy voice, studying Shannon as she looked off to the side her eyes closed.

"Yup," Leo agreed, the huskiness evident in his accented voice.

God. What were they doing? Were they trying to kill her?

"Um…Shannon," The latter questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. The two stepped up close to her and she shivered, didn't even have to open her eyes to know they were both standing in front of her. She could just feel it.

"Beautiful," Leo tired this time and Shannon slowly uncrossed her arms, looking towards both guys.

"So I was thinking," She spoke up, her voice shaky, "I'm definitely going to have to give you guys that thank you dinner. No questions asked."

She finally opened her eyes and automatically regretted it as she noticed the two's darkened gazes on her, browsing her body. She hastily pushed off the wall and was heading for the door when they stopped her with hand on her forearm and one around her waist. She was pulled back against a hard body and a small squeak escaped her lips causing the men to chuckle.

"Actually, Ro and I were thinking…" Leo leaned down close to Shannon's ear, his breath hitting her in hot puffs as he inhaled the aroma of the woman's perfume and shampoo. He allowed himself a moment to lightly graze her hair with the side of his face as he openly palmed her midsection. Shannon gasped and he turned her swiftly into his arms to look into her chocolate colored eyes. Her breathing picked up and he leaned in with a smirk, his face right up against her, his mouth right over her ear again. "..if you're up for it we'd loved to give you some "double stuffing" of our own. We're sure you'll be plenty full."

Shannon's eyes widened at the obvious innuendo and started shaking her head when she felt Roman stalk up behind her, his hands finding her hips, pulling her back into him, but unlike Leo he attacked a side of her throat, kissing and nipping at her and she nearly lost her footing had she not been firmly grasped by Roman.

Was this really happening?

She was seconds away from leaning back against Roman and burying her hands in that glorious hair when he pulled away from her. "What do you say sexy? You up for it? Want to feel these two cocks fill you up?"

Shannon groaned and the guys' eyes darkened even more if that was even possible and they moved in closer to her. Not trusting her voice Shannon nodded and that was all the permission they needed as their hands clutched at her desperately. Leo leaned forward finally taking the woman's luscious lips between his, kissing Shannon with barely contained elation and she needed no prompting to open up to him and allow him to slide his tongue into her mouth, it immediately sweeping in and claiming her, take her. She fell into Leo, grasping at his upper arms, giving as much as she was getting.

Leo groaned lowly, his cock hardening rapidly with each swipe of their tongues against each other's but there was another person in all this and he wasn't to be ignored. Roman followed Shannon's steps, a hand on both straps of her sundress as he leaned down kissing at her shoulder, nipping at her collar bone, making her moan into Leo. He drug his tongue across it briefly, dipping it in afterwards but tired of that quickly, hooking his fingers under her straps pulling them down to rest on the sides of Shannon's upper arms and then he was pushing at the front of her dress down, grasping her newly bared breasts in his large hands, testing out her size, pinching at her nipples after. Shannon pulled back from Leo's mouth with a whimper, lying back against Roman's hard chest as he continued to pinch and squeeze her. She looked back at him, her eyes meeting his and he leaned down claiming her lips. Their lips mashed together in a fevered tango and she reached back fisting a handful of his hair in her small hand. Leo took it upon himself to take over pulling the dress down further now that Roman's hands were cupping the beauty's chin and face as he devoured her and it pooled at her feet in no time leaving her in nothing but a pair of yellow, cotton, lingerie string, bikini panties. Leo bent down to help her out of her dress and Shannon pulled from Roman to look down at him as he lifted and lowered her legs when needed. He quickly pulled off her sandals and both guys backed up for a moment, soaking up this woman's body.

They had no words, just barely retained groans.

Roman looked around Shannon and Leo at the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work out for us."

Shannon looked to the bed too and giggled. "Guess not."

She smirked at Leo, turning her head to do the same to Roman. "Follow me boys." She slid from in between the two and cheekily bounced down the hall, giving a little shake of her hips before she disappeared around a corner and her footsteps ascended up the stairs, leaving the two men to follow.

The guys looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and Leo stripped out of his shirt, dropping it to the floor. They left the room and quickly followed.

It took no time to reach the woman, as she had just sat on the bed to get comfortable and was about to relax when the two slowly entered the room, eyes intense and on her. Shannon gulped as they stood by the doorway and blinked hard when she watched Roman pop open the button on his jeans, sliding his zipper down after, he wasn't wearing a belt today so there was no jingle of anticipation. She looked to Leo and he was sliding his gym shorts down and kicking them to the side giving her a pleasurable view of the noticeable bulge in his black boxers. Shannon licked her lips, taking him in and he bit the inside of his bottom lip, palming himself. Roman had his jeans down and around his ankles in succession and she squirmed when his bare package came into view.

"No underwear," She gasped, crossing her legs in front of herself.

Roman simply smirked and stalked up to the brunette, dropping on the floor and settling himself in between her legs securely. "Your turn babe."

Shannon opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a word, Roman was ducking down taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, surprising her. Shannon groaned and Roman smirked, reaching for the other one, cupping the underside of it, lightly running his thumb and then index finger across her puckered nipple. "Mm," He said as he pulled back, licking his lips. "Just love these." He was on her other one and Shannon spread her legs, pulling Roman closer by a hand on his shoulder. She dug her finger in as she felt him nibbling at her, swiping his massive tongue over her nipple and then he switched sucking on the former nipple, pulling back with a pop. Shannon brought her head down to look at Roman, nothing but heat in her gaze and smiled. She felt his hands on the side of her panties and helped by raising her hips when he slowly pulled them down her thighs and legs with kisses to her smooth skin during. She was bared to both men's eyes, more so Roman and she watched his nostrils flare as he took in the scent that was unmistakably hers and hers alone. Roman ducked down even further his face close to her lower lips. Unconsciously Shannon spread her legs even more and Roman groaned, reaching up to gently take the woman's throat in a large palm, pushing her back and down to lie flat on the bed, his eyes never leaving the treat before him.

God he was gonna devour this woman.

"Hope you're ready for me babe," he said with a smirk, bringing Shannon's legs up to lay over his shoulders and then his face was buried in between her thighs. He ghosted his tongue out to get a small taste of her and growled before pulling her closer swiping his tongue up and down her slowly, gathering everything she had to offer him, he teased at her entrance, nearly pushing some of his tongue into her but slid back up to her clit, circling it and driving her crazy in the process. Shannon was squirming and moaning and gripping the sheets, so into everything the beautiful Samoan was doing she hadn't even noticed when Leo had made his way in closer to them, his cock in his hand, lazily stroking himself as he watched the woman shake and shudder, her breast jiggling with each exhale. She wanted to fall apart, Roman's tongue felt so good on her folds, around her rapidly hardening nub. She just wanted to let go.

She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with Leo's own and the visual of him with his cock in hand and she bit her lip, cringing when she felt a finger enter her. She swatted Leo's hand away from his dick, grabbing it tightly in her hand and managing to prop herself up on her elbows, leaning forward and swiping her tongue against the tip of him. Leo jerked forward, gasping and she smiled, tugging on him more, actually letting go of him to pull him in close by his backside.

"Shit," He whispered as her mouth wrapped around him completely and she slowly slid down on him and back up, bobbing her head a little, she pulled back playing with his slit a little more gathering the precum pooled there and moaned. Leo reached forward, slipping his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer and helping her set a pace. Meanwhile Roman was fingering her and driving her crazy with flicks and swipes between her lips only to slide against her clit with slow deliberate bathes of his tongue. She started shuddering, the feeling so good. Her mouth tightened around Leo and he groaned looking down Shannon's body, watching as Roman pulled back and away from her. He could feel her whimper but was rewarded with a surprise inhale when Roman slapped his hard cock up against her pussy, sliding it up and down her wetness.

Roman grabbed at a breast as he ground into her and Shannon couldn't help but grind back. She wanted that massive cock in her now. Right now. She needed Roman to fill her up.

She pulled away from Leo with reluctance, staring down at Roman. "Please," She begged. Roman shook his head. "Not yet baby."

He stopped and started rubbing her with the pads of three fingers against her clit in circles and she gasped but it died on her lips as he slid the three fingers into her, slowly working them into her, her walls clenching on him. She stared at him a moment more before she noticed Leo beside her still and resumed sucking him off, actually tugging him roughly, running her tongue up and down the underside of his cock as she held him in hand before she engulfed him in one mouthful, taking him in as far as she could. "Baby," He groaned, throwing his head back as he held the base of his cock, steading himself against his impending release. She had nearly made him blow his load.

Roman was attacking Shannon's pussy with vigor, making her arch up of the bed, her body wanting to contort into weird shapes and figures and then he placed his thumb on her, pushing on her clit but didn't stop there as his digits pumped into her like crazy, he swirled his tongue anywhere he could reach and she was keening, struggling to keep Leo in her mouth. He took pity on her and pulled out to duck down and take her lips, finally getting his share of her breasts, squeezing them in his hands, looking all over her body, trying to contribute to her pleasure. Wanting her to let go… "Come on beautiful," He muttered, watching as her breathing picked up and she clenched the sheets in her hands so hard he thought she'd nearly rip them with how tight her grip was.

"Cum for me, babygirl," Roman groaned, pulling his head back to look up at Shannon. He hooked his fingers up in an arch, rubbing against her g-spot and her orgasm finally crashed through her, leaving her shaking and clenching around his fingers. She shook on the bed and Leo nodded, kissing at her belly.

"Mmm, that a girl."

She managed a small chuckle, looking at Leo in amusement before she allowed her eyes to close.

"Oh don't even tell me you're down and out now babe," Roman said lifting up, looking down at her heaving chest. Shannon laughed a little.

"Just give me a minute."

She heard movement around her and this time she saw Roman up beside her as Leo took position in between her quivering thighs. "Wh…what are you guys doing?"

"I gotta get my share, my taste of this lovely little pussy," Leo rang out. He placed a hand on either side of her inner thighs holding her open for him as he wasted no time in delving in and getting his serving of her. "Mmm. So fucking good. Why didn't you tell me how good she was," Leo chastised Roman, who was looking down on the dark skinned beauty.

"Sorry…" He said half-heartedly his eyes meeting Shannon's.

It had taken every ounce of strength in him to not bury himself to the hilt inside her after watching her cum around his fingers like that. He wondered what she'd feel like around his cock. He wanted this woman, no, needed this woman so fucking bad it actually hurt. Shannon reached for him and he allowed her to wrap her small fingers around him, jerking him a little bit. Leo's face was buried in between her thighs much like he had been but the big dude pulled back a moment later, his face covered in her and climbed onto the bed laying down beside her. Both looked confused as he settled on her bed, back firmly against the mattress. "Sit on this face darling," Leo demanded, reaching for Shannon and she blushed looking up at Roman. Roman motioned her over with his head and she slowly sat up. She was crawling up to Leo actually embarrassed for some reason and Roman decided to lend a hand, grabbing her by her hips, lifting her to straddle the other man's face, she was just about lowered when Leo lifted an arm and a single finger on his hand, moving it in circles. "Spin the other way sweetie. Can't leave the big man out, I'm pretty sure he wants to feel that perfect mouth of yours." Shannon complied and she was lowered onto Leo's mouth and he again started working on her as Roman stepped forward. Shannon gathered Roman in her mouth quickly and drove him crazy with how eager she was. Her tongue swirling and licking, sliding against every part of him she could. He groaned starting a slow thrust. She watched him through heavy lids and he looked down at her, his eyes wide.

"Damn girl. You sure know how to work that mouth."

Shannon moaned around him both from his words and Leo inching a finger into her as he repeatedly swiped at her clit, bringing her close to her second orgasm of the night. She slid her mouth down further on Roman, taking him as far as she could go and Roman snatched at her hair, his thrusts picking up. She pulled back a moment later, smirking at him as she stroked him. "Shannon…"

"Gonna cum for me big boy…oh shit," She shrieked as she felt Leo slide his tongue into her hole, rubbing at her clit with a finger now.

"No…not without being inside that tight pussy of yours."

"Mmm," Shannon moaned some more and immediately pulled off and away from Roman bracing her hands on Leo's thighs as he thoroughly started tongue fucking her. She looked down his body at his hardened erection and was just about to grab it and give back what she was getting when Leo stopped thrusting in her and roughly licked all over her, sucking her lips into his mouth, sucking her release out of her.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed her juices coating Leo's face, most surprisingly landing on his tongue. He took in everything she gave him, even cleaning her up a bit before he gently laid her down on the bed. He was over her in the next second, rubbing his cock all over her pussy, driving her sensitive skin crazy. "Le…Leo please." She pushed at him and he laughed, pulling away from her.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you a minute. The big finale is comin' girl."

Shannon looked at both men and felt herself grow a little worried. They had been nothing but good to her, made sure her pleasure came before their own, matter of fact neither had cum yet…that saddened her a little but, she looked at them again, watching as they conversed and she shook in anticipation. Could she really do this though? Take on both of them? This was insane.

"Alright babydoll, lift up," Roman rumbled, lying where she had been, once she lifted to her knees. Leo tugged her forward kissing her roughly, sucking at her bottom lip and she eagerly responded, tugging at his hair or trying to but came across his hair tie. No…this wouldn't do. Shannon tugged at the offending material pulling it out of his hair, running her fingers through, grazing his scalp, exciting him and his fingers dug into her back, her pebbled chest brought up against his for a moment. His tongue swept the roof of her mouth and then he pulled back leaving the woman pouting.

He gave a grin and spun her to face Roman. He was looking at her with so much hunger it surprised her. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and threw a leg over his lap, straddling him, his swaying erection right below her heated pussy. She was grabbing him in her hand in the next second, about to guide him inside her when Roman stopped her with a hand to her wrist.

"Wait, baby. Protection?"

Shannon repeatedly raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a quirk of her lips. "It's ok," She whispered, holding Roman straight, lowering herself down onto his rigid cock. Roman gripped her hips, fighting the urge to buck up into her and possibly hurt her, allowing her to lower herself down on him completely and then set the pace. He held his breath but there was no need as she dropped onto him in the next second surprising both him and herself, matching groans leaving their mouths.

"Gah…shit," He groaned again as she sat there, fluttering around him. His hands moved from her hips, roaming up her sides and then Shannon was pulling up off of him a little and then lowering in the next second.

"So big," She whined and Roman shook his head, helping guide her a little.

"Just so fucking tight, babe."

Her pace increased and she was desperately rubbing at his abs, trying to steady herself with all the exquisite torture. She wondered how, if she could barely handle this, how she'd possibly handle two cocks in her at once.

She stopped, grinding on Roman and he panted and couldn't help himself, he reached forward, under her plump cheeks, lifting her and lowering her a few times with a thrust every time she descended on him.

"More," She moaned.

"Help me," He panted and Shannon did, pulling up and nearly off of him, stopping at the top to give him a mischievous smirk. Roman pulled her down quickly and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back. She felt a hand in her hair and opened her eyes to look at Leo.

"Kiss me."

Their tongues clashed and Shannon was riding Roman with everything she had. Leo reached down helping guide her hips in a steady rhythm, a hand rubbing at her clit. Roman was thrusting up into, nearly on the verge of coating her walls when he slowed down. Shannon pulled away from Leo and looked down at Roman in disappointment. "Why," She gasped.

"Hold on sexy," He answered, stopping her roving hips. "Have any lube baby?"

Shannon froze, looking down at her hands on Roman's abdomen and nodded, trying to curtain her face with her hair.

"Bathroom, in the medicine cabinet."

Leo hopped up, making his way into the bathroom quickly.

"Hey," Roman said in a soft voice.

Shannon continued to hide her face, sort of wishing she could bury herself away from his prying eyes.

She was nervous. What if she couldn't take it, if they didn't like it?

"Hey," Roman was trying again, actually grabbing ahold of Shannon's chin in between his palm to help her eyes meet his own. "You regretting this?"

Shannon grimaced. "No…it's not that."

Roman raised an eyebrow, officially worried but didn't get an answer as Leo made it back over to them, lube in hand "Hold on Leo," He said, halting the other man from opening the bottle. "What are you afraid of baby?"

"Uh…I don't know…that I can't take it or that you guys won't like it…"

Leo shook his head, scooting up closer to the bed and right by the brunette. You forget we know how tight you are. I don't need to be inside you to know that, although I plan on being inside there," He finished, reaching between her legs and she couldn't help but squirm as he hand came into contact with her hard nub. Roman immediately responded by pulling her down to attack her lips and thrust up into her a couple of times and Shannon gasped into his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips.

"He's right babe. We'll go slow. Won't do anything you don't want to do or feel uncomfortable about. Just let us try to please you," Roman groaned, thrusting up into her gently, slowly. "Ok?"

She wanted to scream out that had already done just that, that they were doing a good job of that already but she settled for a nod and started to rock her hips on Roman as he held her down by the small of her back, his thrusts picking back up.

"Mmm, love this pussy."

"Let me get a taste of that," Leo chuckled. "I've been waiting so patiently."

Roman stopped. "Sorry man." He pulled Shannon down kissing the breath out of her, letting his hands roam everywhere, steadying her for Leo. Leo popped open the bottle and Shannon jerked, her body tensing up. Roman pulled back, pecking at her lips. "Relax baby." She nodded and tried but she knew her body was still tense. She felt Leo's hands on her, around her entrance, rubbing at her causing her to get wetter and he was spreading it all around. She moaned lightly and waited. She couldn't help it. Roman was kissing at her collarbones, sucking at her neck, he found a spot and she shuddered, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Roman groaned, keeping on at that spot, yet reached down to spread her cheeks and pussy lips open for his friend. Leo gripped at himself, rubbing the lube all over his cock and placed the tip against the top of Shannon's entrance from this angle. She gasped but Roman attacking both sides of her neck and kneading, even smacking her ass didn't allow her to do much and Leo was pushing into her or trying to.

"Fuck," He grunted and stopped for a moment before continuing on. "Shit." He was nearly there and Shannon was definitely feeling it now, she snatched her neck from Roman, reaching back, grabbing at one of Leo's forearms beside her on the bed, tightening her hand around it.

"Oh god," She moaned brokenly. "It's…it's…" Leo pushed in the rest of the way without warning. Shannon threw her head back, letting out a loud scream, her eyes clenched shut as she thrashed about wetting up Roman and Leo, nearly pushing both out.

"Oh shit," Roman exclaimed, feeling her pussy clench and unclench around him. He was ready to cum. He ground his teeth and panted, trying to think of anything to curb the feeling. Leo wasn't faring much better himself, his fingers were digging into Shannon's upper thighs holding her to him.

"Fuck, baby."

"Too mu..mu..mu,"Leo started to move, pulling out of her a little, driving back in. He did this a few times before Roman caught on and starting thrusting in as Leo pulled back, the limited space not allowing either of them to pull out as far as they'd like without one of them popping out and having to fit back in to Shannon's tight cunt.

Shannon was leaning back against Leo chest, sobbing in pleasure. How she was surviving this massive torture was beyond her. How she wasn't cumming again, right this second, amazed her. She opened her mouth to speak, tell them how great this was but all that came out were stutters. Both guys smirked, working over the woman, their tempo picking up. It was a lot for them too, their loud groans and grunts, even moans, echoing off the walls. Shannon couldn't even do much but squeak. All too soon Leo felt the familiar tightening in his balls and he gently pushed Shannon forward to lay against Roman, careful not to dislodge any of them. She desperately grabbed at Roman's upper arms, her nails digging in. Small "Oh baby" "Please, please, please" and "Don't stop" actually making it out of her mouth now. She was shivering and clenching, her body ready to unleash her torrent of pleasure on these two men. "Oh god…I'm going to…I'm gonna…"

"Let go," Roman groaned at the same Leo growled. Leo was the first to unload his warm, sticky load into the woman below him. Feeling his cum inside her trigged Shannon's orgasm and once again she yelled out her ending, squeezing both guys and with another thrust Roman could no longer hold out and he too let go, giving into the end. Shannon dropped forward, passing out and both guys chuckled. The South African pulled out first, groaning as he threw himself down by the edge of the bed. Roman wrapped his arms around Shannon tightly, rolling a little to lay her down beside him. Once she was situated, he dropped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Fuck," He groaned. Leo laughed, throwing a hand over his forehead, struggling to stay awake.

Minutes later Shannon came to and stared at the man beside her, his eyes closed. "Roman," She whispered. "You awake?" When there was no response she nudged him a little but nothing. She lifted up her head to stare down at the naked form of Leo and heard a small snore a minute later. She chuckled and dropped back, closing her eyes.

"Well that was going above and beyond normal neighborly duties," She laughed, clutching her stomach. "Just wow."

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah. What did you think?


End file.
